Geschichte:Ein ganz normales Leben 2
Manche Menschen sind von Natur aus fröhlich. Es sind jene Menschen, die ein schreckliches Erlebnis schwer verkraften. Doch es gibt Menschen, die ihnen helfen und andere, die ihre Schwächen ausnutzen. Doch was am Ende geschieht, steht noch in den Sternen. "Sometimes Beginnings aren't so simple, Sometimes Goodbye's the only Way.", Shadow of the Day, Interpret: Linkin Park, Album: Minutes to Midnight "I take everything from the inside, And throw it all away, 'Cause I swear, For the last time, I won't trust myself with you!", From the Inside, Linkin Park, Meteora Passend zu Kapitel 3 Kapitel 1 Math saß einfach da und weinte. Die Welt zog in unkenntlichen Streifen an ihm vorbei. Er hörte nichts als Minaras Aussage. Immer und immer wieder. Er fühlte nichts als Kummer und Schmerz. Immer und immer wieder. Nach all dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, nach all dem, was er an Schmerz gefühlt hatte, wurde immer noch eins draufgesetzt. War es noch nicht genug? War er noch nicht oft genug verletzt worden? Musste er es solange erleben, bis nichts mehr zählte? Es war, als hätte man ihm einen Todesstoß mit einer scharfen Klinge mitten ins Herz versetzt. Doch er starb nicht. Er blutete nur unter großen Qualen. Es war, als würde es nie enden, damit er immer mehr Schmerz ertragen musste. Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Er wurde mit all seinem Kummer allein gelassen. Und dann sah er, wie jemand auf ihn zueilte. Er nahm es nur wahr, weil ein Schatten vor ihm immer größer wurde. Durch seine Tränen sah er fast nichts. Er war von allen verlassen worden und auch Minara war nicht da. Sie war davongegangen, als Math sich von ihr weggedreht hatte, denn er hatte sie gebeten, zu gehen. Er hatte sich seiner Aufgabe gestellt, die Wahrheit gesagt und den Preis dafür bezahlt. "Math!", rief Li, als er auf ihn zurannte. Math hörte ihn kaum. Er hörte weiterhin nur Minaras Aussage. Als Li bei ihm war, richtete Math sich langsam auf: "Was willst du?" "Dir helfen.", meinte Li. "Niemand kann mir helfen!", rief Math. "Doch." "Und wie? Ich habe gerade alles verloren, wofür ich gekämpft habe!", schrie Math unter Tränen, sodass alle Anwesenden ihn ansahen, auch Minara. "Was soll das, Werther?", rief einer verächtlich. "Math drehte sich um: "Halt dich da raus." "Wenn sie dir so viel bedeutet, dann kann sie nicht viel Wert sein. Du hast doch sowieso keinen Geschmack!", rief ein anderer. Das war zu viel. Er war zwar noch verletzt, aber Minara, die lange seine beste Freundin gewesen war, so zu beleidigen, das gehörte bestraft. Math rannte auf den Toa aus dem Semester unter ihm zu und versetzte ihm einen Fausthieb. Dann verschwand er. Im weiteren Tagesverlauf nahm Math immer mehr Abstand von den Studenten seines Semesters und heulte sich bei Li und Ju aus. Dann war der Unterricht für den Tag vorbei. Kapitel 2 Als Math am nächsten Tag wieder auf die Akademie kam und sah, wie Minara und Avak Arm in Arm bei Helios, Waruru und Skorpi standen, ging er weiter. Zaktan bemerkte dies mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. Math fand schließlich Jadek, Axoma und Tanma. "Hi Math.", meinte Jadek fröhlich. "Hi.", sagte Math niedergeschlagen. "Ich dachte, du hängst nur mit Waruru, Skorpi und Helios ab.", wunderte Axoma sich. "Schon, aber die haben nichts besseres zu tun, als mit Avak und Minara zu reden. Bei den beiden ist es ein Wunder, dass sie nicht auf der Stelle übereinander herfallen.", spuckte Math aus. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Tanma. Math blickte nach links. Dort, nur 3 Meter von ihm entfernt, hatte er Minara gestern die Wahrheit gesagt. Genau dort war für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Garrzo kam hinzu. Er war der Sohn eines Professors und deshalb teilweise gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber im Grunde ein netter Kerl: "Hey Math! Wie geht's denn so?", fragte er. "Wenn du so fragst: Schlecht.", meinte Math. Da begann sein Unterricht. Als er in den Hörsaal kam, sah er, wie Avak Minara umarmte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, stuppste Avak sie an, woraufhin Minara und er lachten. Math kochte vor Wut und in seinem innersten krümmten sich seine Gedärme. Dieser Tag hatte scheiße begonnen und würde scheiße weitergehen. Das stand fest. Im weiteren Tagesverlauf wurde Math immer agressiver und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, die Fäuste zu benutzen. Sogar Skorpi und er prügelten sich kurz, doch dann vertrugen sie sich wieder. Tags darauf ging es ihm wieder besser. Doch er entfernte sich immer weiter von seinen Mitstudenten. Immer wenn er die Stelle sah, an der er Minara die Wahrheit gesagt und die Antwort erhalten hatte, fing er an zu heulen. Als der Unterricht auch an diesem Tag vorbei war, ging Math niedergeschlagen nach Hause. Jetzt war erst mal Wochenende und er konnte sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Als er ankam, sah er, dass jemand auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte. Er drückte auf Wiedergabe. Die Stimme, die er hörte, war unverkennbar: "Math, ich muss mit dir reden. Es tut mir leid, dass es dir jetzt so schlecht ging und ich will wissen, ob ich dir helfen kann." Math lachte sarkastisch auf. "Was ist?", fragte Skorpi, der gerade reingekommen war. "Hör dir das an.", meinte Math und spielte die Nachricht nochmal ab. "Das ist doch...", begann Skorpi, aber Math unterbrach ihn: "Ja. Es ist ein Witz, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder einen auf Ich mag dich ja so macht." "Was willst du nun machen?", fragte Skorpi. "Warten, bis sie sich noch mal meldet. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich einfach so sage Vergeben und Vergessen.", meinte Math. 2 Stunden später klingelte das Telefon erneut. Math hob ab: "Hallo?" "Math? Es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist. Wollen wir uns gleich vor dem Nath-Café treffen?", fragte die Stimme. "Woher...", begann Math. "Unwichtig. Beeil dich bitte." Math legte auf und zog seine Jacke an. "Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Skorpi. "Mich mit jemandem treffen.", erklärte Math und ging. Kapitel 3 Math kam am Café an und sah Miraia dort sitzen. Er ging auf sie zu: "Was willst du?" "Dich etwas fragen." "Aha." Sie sah unschlüssig aus: "Damals sind wir ja ziemlich schnell auseinandergegangen." "Wir waren nie zusammen.", unterbrach Math sie. "Schon, aber Avak und Zaktan haben so schreckliche Dinge über dich gesagt." "Warum hast du ihnen denn geglaubt? Du kanntest mich doch besser!", fragte Math aufgebracht. "Schon, aber ich wusste nicht, was du von mir willst und das hat mir irgendwie Angst gemacht." "Also was ist dein Anliegen?", fragte er schroff. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du die Möglichkeit siehst, dass 2 Menschen, die sich sehr mögen, es nocheinmal miteinander versuchen könnten?", meinte sie. "Eigentlich ist alles möglich. Aber was du getan hast..." "Es tut mir so leid!", rief Miraia mit Tränen in den Augen. "Aha.", sagte Math trocken. Doch da küsste sie ihn auch schon. In der erste Sekunde wollte Math sie wegstoßen, doch da schossen ihm die Bilder von Minaras Antwort wieder durch den Kopf und er erwiderte ihren Kuss. Math fühlte sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit richtig gut. Er hatte das Gefühl, gefunden zu haben, wonach er gesucht hatte. Doch unerklärlicherweise hatte die Sache eine Art bitteren Beigeschmack, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er führte es auf seine langen Depressionen zurück, die seine Gefühle verwaschen hatten. Er saß noch eine Weile mit Miraia da, dann machte er sich auf den Heimweg: "Wollen wir heute Abend oder Morgen was zusammen unternehmen?", fragte er sie. "Das geht nicht, ich gehe mit Minara Verwandte besuchen." Und da war der bittere Beigeschmack wieder, den Math vorhin schon einmal gefühlt hatte. Jetzt wusste er was es war. "Wir sehen uns dann in 2 Tagen.", meinte er und ging. Am Abend des nächsten Tages war Miraia jedoch schon wieder zutück. Math hatte danach alles genau geplant und als er sie gefunden hatte, begann er zu reden: "Hör zu, Miraia. Ich habe lange über die Sache gestern nachgedacht und muss dir etwas gestehen." "Ja?", fragte Miraia erwartungsvoll. "Du bist nicht die, die ich liebe und wirst es nie sein.", erklärte Math ohne jede Spur von Trauer in der Stimme. "Wieso?" "Du bist zu überheblich geworden, seit wir nicht mehr befreundet sind." "Aber...", begann Miraia. "Sieh dir deine Frisur an! Damals hättest du so was viel zu arrogant gefunden.", unterbrach Math sie doch da rannte Miraia schon mit den Worten "Du wirst nie irgendeine abkriegen!" weg. Kapitel 4 Am nächsten Montag, als Math wieder zur Akademie kam, ging Waruru auf ihn zu: "Was ist denn eigentlich los?", fragte er. "Nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, was dich interessiert, denn ich bin euch allen ja egal.", meinte Math und ließ in stehen. Als er Li fand, rannte er auf ihn zu. "Was ist los?", fragte Li. "Oh, abgesehen davon, dass mein Leben gerade den Bach runtergeht, ist alles in Ordnung.", meinte Math. Wird fortgesetzt